<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This first night forever by sage (kiwi37)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808155">This first night forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/pseuds/sage'>sage (kiwi37)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I got a notion (your love's in a whole different league) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i guess?? things get almost-smutty at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/pseuds/sage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Conner find a hotel after eloping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I got a notion (your love's in a whole different league) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This first night forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ngl I wrote this because a) I wanted to use this title (Survior lyrics make weirdly good fic titles??) and b) because I wanted to hit a certain word count on this account, so. Bonus scene!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Kon is clinging to Tim's hand, still processing the day he's had as Tim tugs him into the hotel lobby. Getting married (the realization hits him again that yes, that just happened, he has a <em>husband</em>, making his whole body feel light and tingly) had taken a few hours; the license was quick to obtain, and the wait for an officiant might have been an hour or two, but hadn't felt like it took any time at all.</p><p> </p><p>They're definitely getting <em>looks</em> in this wildly luxurious hotel, though. He can’t really blame people—two kids in their twenties, holding hands and grinning at each other, looking decidedly disheveled. Kon knows his button down is pulled open nearly to his navel and his hair is a mess—Tim had thrown a hundred dollar bill at the taxi driver, and Kon doesn’t remember anything else about the ride here except Tim's mouth hot and open working its way down his neck and Tim’s hands pushing under his shirt and sliding up his back.  Now Tim's hand is squeezing his, pulling him forward as they step up to an unimpressed concierge.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need directions?” she asks, her tone so polite it's <em>almost </em>not insulting. Luckily, Tim seems to be in too good of a mood to care.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what's the best suite you have available tonight?” She raises her eyebrows at him, and the price she gives Tim for their specialty suites makes Kon's stomach drop even through his euphoria. Tim hands his credit card over without so much as blinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe—” Tim turns to him, slides his hand up Kon's arm to curl around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Kon, you know I never do things like this; you've seen my apartment. We're not in any shape to fly back tonight, so let me throw my money around just this once, okay? We just got <em>married</em>—I want to enjoy this. I'll go back to being a miser as soon as we get home, I promise.” His smile is patient, and Kon can't say no to him, not right now. The concierge slides two room keys and Tim's credit card across the counter, and as soon as they have directions to the room, they're off, her offer to help them with anything else fading quickly behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It is, in fact, a <em>very </em>nice room, but Kon only notices later. As soon as they get the door open, Kon has his hands on Tim again and Tim's feet off the ground—Tim manages to get a grip on Kon's hair to kiss him and kick the door shut behind them at the same time, because he's just talented like that. Kon laughs against his lips and finds a flat surface to press Tim up against.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tim asks, rolling his hips and scraping his nails over the nape of Kon's neck in a way that he knows drives Kon crazy. Gasping, Kon retaliates by getting a hand on Tim's ass and undoing the buttons of his shirt in quick succession with his TTK, following his progress with his mouth. He holds Tim in place against the wall as he sinks to his knees, and Tim reaches the hand not still in Kon's hair down to tangle their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Just admiring your many talents,” he tells Tim, smiling up at him. Tim grins breathlessly back, flushed and joyful, and Kon is pretty sure he knows what forever looks like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was kind of tempted to dust off my smut-writing hat but the word count thing wouldn't allow lol. Maybe next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>